


Nights Like This

by SeekingAGreatPerhaps



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekingAGreatPerhaps/pseuds/SeekingAGreatPerhaps
Summary: “They kept going on, ignoring time, the city or the party below them. They allowed the night sky to bear witness and in Bucky’s head all he was hoping for are for more nights like this.“





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a High School AU where all the characters are around 17-18 and where Steve doesn’t possess Captain America’s powers but physically, he is like post-serum Steve. It’s my first stevebucky fic so expect many writing errors, hope you enjoy!

Bucky Barnes was known throughout the school as the notorious bad boy. He would walk the crowded halls, and easily part the sea of people. Every room he enters, he conquers it, he will give merely a quick glance and without wanting to, you’ll surrender and melt into his hazy blue eyes.  
Everyone wants a piece of James Bucky Barnes, that’s how it is and how it will always be.

On the other hand, Steven Grant Rogers has been on a football scholarship for most of his highschool years. He doesn’t dominate the school any less, hanging with the jocks and roaming around the town with his crowd. A 6’2 beast, body wholly muscle and dusty blonde hair complimenting his chiseled jaw perfectly, it’s hard not to notice him. Well, at least for Bucky. 

For the longest time he could remember, Bucky gets all the girls – and boys – but it seems like the reserved jock wouldn’t even waste a breath on him. In parties, Steve leaves early, in games, he’d rush to the locker room before anyone gets the chance to celebrate. As physically present as he is, it seemed to Bucky that Steve yields to be invisible. Or he just loves avoiding him since–

“Steve!” Bucky ran over to Steve attempting to tackle him onto the ground.

“Buck- Stop,” Steve responded in between giggles as Bucky, his lean body far from a match to Steve’s built, still wrestled him. 

The two best friends joke around like this more than anyone can count, one never worrying about offending the other. If you ask Bucky to list the times when he isn’t with Steve, you’ll be the first to leave Bucky Barnes speechless, because to him, only the moments with Steve were the ones that matter. 

“What’s up Buck?” Steve adjusted his varsity jacket before facing Bucky.

“Stevie, I need to tell you something, actually,” Bucky’s usual confidence dissipated into the night air that night. His tone more scared than normally.

“Yeah?” 

Bucky stared at Steve’s eyes too much but doesn’t everyone? He does so much, zoning out too many times.

“Buck?”

“Yeah– Yeah, I’ve been meaning to tell you this but promise you won’t get mad,” Bucky hesitated, hands on the back of his neck, scratching his anxiety away, eyes glued to his beat up Air Jordans that Steve gifted him two years ago.

“Why, why would that be? I’m incapable of being mad Buck,” Steve laughed off, showcasing his perfectly aligned, pearly white teeth that for a second, if you pay enough attention, reflected the street light they were standing below. 

“I’m bisexual.”

–That.

Everything Bucky thought of Steve faltered that night, he thought Steve would pull him into a hug, let him know that Steven Grant Rogers is the good guy Bucky has always known– or thought he knew anyways.

But none of that happened. What happened was Steve left. He shunned anything Bucky-related, he cut all the ties he once tied to Bucky and just left and said nothing. 

But tonight is different. 

Bucky fumbles with his all black tie, attempting to tie it around his neck, getting ready for prom night. He is determined to make this night the best night, to forget about Steve and what he did to him. 

One time, Steve made him feel everything and now the mention of Steve makes him feel nothing, but, pain. 

Bucky got out of his limo, walking towards the hotel lobby. Chandeliers with gold lining hung on the high ceilings as they illuminate the room, fully carpeted with a sleek blood red carpet. Music was blaring from the speakers hanging in each corner of the hall, bodies were grinding against each other and Bucky is pretty sure the punch was secretly laced. 

He swiftly made his way to the couch Nat has saved for him, a gathering of the elitists in the school. 

“James, got me a punch?”

“Sure, Nat,” Bucky handed his punch over to Nat before opting to snatch Tony’s out of his hand as he couldn’t be bothered to return to the buffet table, getting an eye roll in return. 

Bucky sat on the couch, dragging the nearest guy next to him and placing his lips on the stranger’s. Steve would have never approved of this “recklessness” but Steve didn’t care about him anymore, so why should he care either? 

After a few seconds, it was going nowhere, the other was as unresponsive as he was intoxicated, Bucky pushed the guy away by the collar and grabbed this one girl from junior year and crashed his lips to her neck. 

In reality, he felt nothing. The physical contact was only, physical contact. No sparks, no joy or electricity he was supposed to be feeling. 

Mindless makeout sessions went on before the room got to stuffy for his liking. Bucky spilled his fifth, or sixth? Glass of whatever it is he was given on the trashed glass table and walked out without a word. 

Ckck, he turned his lighter on, putting it close to the cigarette Nat gave him. His head was heavy and his eyesight was blurry, yet all that clouds his head was Steve, Steve, Steve. 

As he puffs out a ring of smoke, he could feel eyes watching him from behind. 

He turned.

“...Bucky.”

Bucky dropped his cigarette and stepped on it with the same Air Jordans he wore on that night. 

“What?” Bucky questioned trying to sound nonchalant but sounds anything but.

Steve remained silent, he looked so beautiful like that though. His hair, with its golden specks still shine the same way it did under the same lights, Bucky observed. 

“If you want to apologize, I forgive you Steve. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable dude,” stressing the last word, he sounded angry. God, Bucky didn’t want to sound angry, he never wanted to show that Steve hurted his feelings. 

“Buck,”

“Steve, God, Rogers, I forgive you.”

Steve seemed scared this time. Bucky was slurring slightly, his hair was a mess and his lips were still swollen and pink from the kissing he was doing. Steve was secretly falling even harder. Steve didn’t know why he decided to follow Bucky out here when he spotted the familiar figure heading towards the exit. 

But he did. And now here they are.

“That’s not it, Buck.”

“Then what is it Steve? You want to be friends? Fine. We are friends, happy?”

“Bucky, stop.” Something in Steve snapped, he just wanted a chance to explain himself but clearly, the mood was ruined even before he could set it. 

Bucky stood there motionless and before Bucky could run out of there, Steve grabbed his wrist and rushed both of them to the elevator inside.

“Wha-“

Steve placed his finger on Bucky’s mouth, quieting him before he can protest. He pushed the button to level 50 and let the elevator music fill their silence, his hand still on Bucky’s wrist, this time the grip loosening.

The tension was there and Bucky could’ve protested again if he want to. But something about Steve’s hand, Steve’s presence, back in his life again in a time he never expect, kept him silent.

Ding. 

The elevator doors opened, Steve continued to drag Bucky out of there, the night air was cool and the breeze was blowing both of their hair. 

The gusts of wind made it difficult to say anythinf, Bucky was practically yelling.

“Are you going to push me off Rogers?” Bucky was finding it hard to form sentences with how hard his heart is beating but he ensured that Steve gets he’s mad now.

“I’m sorry Buck. For everything, for leaving, for being a dick.” Steve shouted back. 

Bucky wishes he could hate Steve and that he could reject this apology but his joy slipped off his tongue and before he knew it he was joking around again, “Yeah, no doy punk.” 

“I have no issues with your sexuality, whatever that may be. I never had and still isn’t. It was so so wrong of me to do that to you. God- You’re my best friend Buck…” 

Steve’s cheeks were red, the cold clearly affecting him, and so was Bucky’s. But they managed to get closer somehow, Bucky can practically feel Steve’s breath on his chapped, freezing lips. 

He would complain about the cold but with the skyline, the city lights and the moon above them shining its light onto both of their faces, defining Steve’s features more than usual, it’s hard to do anything other than admire.

“Bucky…” Steve breathed, all the noise from below slowly silencing.

“I could never hate you, but when you told me I had a chance with you…”

“What?” Bucky interjected.

“Buck, let me explain. When you told me you liked guys as well as girls, I know you would never pick me. I realized that it felt so much better when I thought you didn’t like guys at all.”

“What are you talking abo-“

“Geez Buck, do you know how hard it is to think about you with another guy?” Steve was on the verge of tears, his heart was racing as much as Bucky’s but no one was able to let out a single word…

The cars were honking, and sirens were blaring and that was all that filled the silence between them.

“I’m sorry if I fucked this up Buck- I’m- I just had to let you know tha-“

“Shut up you punk,” and with that, Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s cheeks, pulling him. He placed his lips on Steve’s, slowly moving it, not wanting to scare him off.

At first, Steve just stood there as a wave of shock washed over him.

“Stevie have you ever done this before?” Bucky muttered in between kisses he was giving.

“I’ll show you Buck.”

With that, Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s waist, his body aching for more of Bucky. He pulled the smaller guy closer to his body, slightly rubbing on him for warmth, really. This earned a little groan from Bucky. Steve nipped at Bucky’s lower lip and both of the boys were giggling messes. 

“I’ve always loved you you son of a bitch.”

“Sarah would be offended.” Steve replied humorously, now placing his lips on Bucky’s neck as he kept laughing in disbelief.

They kept going on, ignoring time, the city or the party below them. They allowed the night sky to bear witness and in Bucky’s head all he was hoping for are for more nights like this.


End file.
